Just Let Me Go
by NunuSama
Summary: "I thought I died, you know. Then I woke up. I thought it was a Genjutsu, or a dream. I think I drove myself crazy after awhile…" Sakura laughed, a glint of madness in her eyes appearing. "I still think it's a dream! I haven't changed a thing!"
1. End Of Konoha

**Summery: "I thought I died you know. And then I woke up. I thought it was a Genjutsu. Or a dream. I think I drove myself crazy after awhile…" Sakura laughed, the tell tale glint of madness in her eye appearing. "I still think it's a dream! I HAVEN'T CHANGED A THING!"**

**Edit: 11 29 11. Betaed by Akatsukilvr.**

Chapter One -The fall of Konoha-

_"I guess i've been found out… huh?" _  
><em>"Who are you?" Ibiki Morino asked. He got no answer, Sakura's green eyes remained glued to the table.<em>  
><em>"I should start at the beginning… no… the end… yes. I should start at the end…" Sakura trailed off.<em>

Sakura stared out at the rubble. Stared at the way body's littered the walkways of Konoha. How proud buildings lay crushed and crumbled. Konoha was twisted and burnt; and Sakura Haruno had a front row seat.

Pink hair waved in the calm breeze. Clouds danced carefree in the sky, oblivious to earth's scars. Sakura swallowed and looked around. Her arm was useless, due to That Man slicing the main artery.

He just walked in and started slicing people down.

"It was so easy to destroy."  
>"S-Sasuke-Kun. Why?" Blood red eyes turned to look straight at Sakura's own green eyes.<br>"Oh… I'm afraid you have the wrong person. See… Sasuke-Kun no longer exists." That Man said with Sasuke's voice. His pale hand held a sword stained with red blood, and his opposite arm dripping with the warm life blood from using Lighting Blade.

That Man smiled cruelly at Sakura, his eyes shining in mirth and smugness. Sakura clenched her fist, eyes tingling dryly.  
>That Man. He took Sasuke from her. Twisted him, mutated him, made him into a hollow shell, and then took over his body.<p>

"He always had a soft spot for you, Sa Ku Ra. That was why he was so easy to take over." Orochimaru purred stroking her cheek, leaving a streak of blood.  
>"You- You fucking SNAKE!" Sakura screamed charging her fist with deadly chakra. "I'LL KILL YOU!"<p>

She swiped at That Man, screaming in frustration when he dodged.

As if it were child's play.

Sakura never stood a chance. No... No one did. They had still been recovering from Akatsuki's attack. Everyone had thought Orochimaru was dead. The spy's had confirmed it. Then again, spy's were always easier to manipulate.

The pink haired konichi screamed, hysteria and anger bubbling to the surface.  
>"Now now, calm down and go to sleep." Orochimaru whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura froze in surprise and fear as an odd tugging sensation filled her being. "All will be over soon." His tongue snaked out and brushed up her neck.<br>_'How did he get behind me? I never saw him move! Shit move damn it MOVE!'_

Snapping around and coming face to face with That Man, she realized he was using the Mangekyou to its full extent. Most likely its most powerful move...  
>'All tho every move with that damn Blood Line is insanely Stevy-Stu.' Sakura mused; before a twisting sensation in her wounded arm brought her back to the real world. Pain screamed throughout her body, almost bringing Sakura to her knees.<p>

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed, unable to move away. She glanced around quickly, a small idea digging at the edge of her mind.. Seeing That Man was still standing right in front of her, his eyes bleeding as he gave a maniacal laugh. Shivers ran down her back. She didn't even think, just moved. Straining against the pull of whatever time dimension jutsu That Man was casting, Sakura grabbed His arm in an iron grip. That Man stopped laughing pulling away from her, without success.

"What are you doing!?" That Man yelled as Sakura tugged him with her into the rift. She smirked letting herself go.  
>"Taking you with me."<p>

And darkness descended.

_"That story is null. Konoha is still standing. Sasuke did not achieved Mangekyou. He will never achieve it."_  
><em>"I started at the end. That was my world… although I can Probably describe it better, you know. I remember everything… the smell of blood. The way comrades body's where twisted and mangled. That Man always knew what he was doing… he was always one step ahead…" Sakura murmured closing her eyes ignoring Ibiki.<em>  
><em>"He always stayed in the shadows… he never struck unless he knew he would win…" Sakura continued, opening her eyes.<em>  
><em>"Who is this man?"<em>

_"I thought I died you know. And then I woke up. I thought it was a Genjutsu. Or a dream. I think I drove myself crazy after awhile…" Sakura laughed, the tell tale glint of insanity appearing._  
><em>"I still think it's a dream!" Sakura's eyes shot open, bloodshot and crazy. <em>  
><em>"I HAVEN'T CHANGED A THING!"<em>

**Yaw.**

**This was an Idea i had that just would not leave me alone ha ha. its basically a Sakura time travel... only she's telling the story... to the past people? I don't know... anyway I hope you get it.**

**CrazyNin out!**


	2. A Dream? Or Reality?

**Chapter Two -The Dream?-**

**Edit: Betaed by Akatsukilvr.**

**Future memories will be in bold**

_"I thought I died you know. And then I woke up. I thought it was a Genjutsu. Or a dream. I think I drove myself crazy after awhile…" Sakura laughed, the tell tale glint of madness in her eye appearing._  
><em>"I still think it's a dream! I HAVEN'T CHANGED A THING!"<em>

Sakura opened her eyes… and flinched. Standing in front of her was That man.  
>No; Sasuke. What?<br>Sakura stared up at the young Sasuke; shock taking over her body rendering it almost paralyzed.

"Good. You're awake. Kakashi-Sensei is here." He muttered turning away.  
>Sakura's head whipped around. Kakashi was dead. Alive. Genjutsu? Dream? No look…. He's standing there.<p>

**A Chidori ripped through his chest. A pail arm, stained red was shoved through his heart. Chirping birds filled the air as he pulled his arm back.**  
><strong>"Pathetic. To be killed by your own jutsu."<strong>

No lies… we just became Genin…

**"Tsunade-Sama… I'm begging you to teach me! I don't want to be the weak link anymore!"**

Tsunade of the Sanin? She left Konoha…

"Sakura-Chan are you alright?"  
>That voice… it can't be… Blond hair… blue eyes. Horrible taste in clothes…<br>"N…Naruto?"  
>He was dead! He was torn apart! Ripped to shreds! I saw Him do it!<br>What am I thinking? Naruto? Dead? As if.

**Orochimaru smiled, his yellow eyes glinting in the light as he easily dodged Naruto's Rasangon.**  
><strong>"Is that all you have, boy? How do you ever expect Sasuke-Kun to return? Kukuku."<strong>  
><strong>"DIE YOU DAMN SNAKE!" Naruto lurched forward, Sakura screamed at Naruto, running…<strong>  
><strong>'too slow. Move! FASTER!'<strong>  
><strong>"NARUTO!" There was a sickening sound of a sword sliding through flesh.<strong>  
><strong>Naruto fell. Eyes dull; Clouded over. His heart giving one last pump, blood gushed.<strong>

**Thump…**

**Naruto's eyes stared blankly at me.**

**Slish… thump.**

**His body joined his head in the ashes of Konoha.**

Sakura choked back what her stomach was violently trying to get rid of. Confusion raced through her mind as she tried processing what had just happened.

What was going on? Why Kakashi? That Man? Who...? Naruto? Sasuke? They looked different... but... they were so wrong! Sasuke wasn't supposed to be stained crimson, Naruto's head should have stayed on his body... and Kakashi... She didn't even KNOW him! They were older. Too old. Sakura swallowed thickly, keeping her stomach in control as she looked around at her surroundings.

Red bridge... the usual place. There was Sasuke's favorite tree. The small river. Naruto, Sasuke. Kakashi...?

A dream.

Sakura let out a breath.

It all had to be some sort of dream. Everyone was alive, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke was good and loyal...

Sakura stiffened eyes wide heart racing. Remember.

**People were screaming outside. She desperately wanted to leave and help everyone.**  
><strong>"Stay. we're needed here, Sakura-Chan." Shizune said quietly, when she noticed the tense twitches of Sakura's frame.<strong>  
><strong>"We are needed in the hospital." <strong>  
><strong>"... I know."<strong>

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.  
>"Sakura... are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked seeing the confused and troubled look on his students face.<br>"The Chunin Exams are your choice, so if you're not ready, don't sign the paper..." Kakashi trailed off when a horrified look came over her face.

**A hand gripped Sakura's hair painfully.**  
><strong>"Much more luster than me...this...pft! Trying to be a sexy ninja? If you have time to treat your hair, then train. You female swine." Kin looked over at her teammates her face twisting into a sick grin. <strong>  
><strong>"Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this boy chasers eyes. Lets teach this one a lesson."<strong>  
><strong>"Ah, good idea."<strong>

_**'I can't allow that. ugh...'**_  
><strong>"Don't move." Kin warned as Sakura felt helpless tears prick at her eyes.<strong>  
><em><strong>'I cant feel my body...Am still just getting in the way... always being protected... I CAN'T STAND IT!'<strong>_

Sakura grit her teeth. What were these... memory's? Thoughts? Dreams? Where were they coming from?!

**"I had fun testing your powers." That Man hissed eyes glinting yellow**  
><strong>"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted standing up.<strong>  
><strong>"You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi."<strong>  
><strong>"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sasuke yelled a hint of fear creeping at the edge of his voice. That Man gave a chilling smile.<strong>  
><strong>"My name is-"<strong>

_Sakura choked off._  
><em>"My name is... His name..." Sakura choked as bile rose in her throat.<em>  
><em>Ibiki's eyes narrowed.<em>  
><em>'As i thought shes making it up. Shes hard pressed thinking up names. Or... she can't.' He thought watching as Sakura closed her eyes and took deep breaths.<em>

_"Orochimaru."_

**"-Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive and pass this exam. Of course, defeating my men, the sound trio on the way."**  
><strong>"What the hell are you talking about?! We'd NEVER want to see your face again." Sakura yelled in defiance.<strong>

**Chilling laughter came from the masked ninja.**  
><strong>"It won't go that way..." he whispered forming a hand seal. In a flash his neck shot up and twisted, fangs grew in That Man's mouth as he shot towards Sasuke. Fangs slid into Sasuke's neck with terrifying ease...<strong>

Sakura yelled, hand reaching out as the memory played out in front of her eyes.

**"Sasuke-Kun will seek me. To seek power..."**

Sakura swallowed and flinched when a hand landed on her shoulder.  
>"Sakura are you ok?" Kakashi asked worried.<br>"I..I'm fine... just... stressed." Sakura murmured, shuddering away from Kakashi.

_"I went home then. Kakashi thought it would be better. After a good night of rest I woke up. My younger mind had time to process the information of our future."_  
><em>"Why didn't you go straight to the Hokage?"<em>  
><em>"I thought of it; but I would be hard pressed to make him believe. Being here proves that." Sakura said with a sweep of her arms at the dim lighted interrogation room.<em>  
><em>"Hmm..."<em>  
><em>"I don't even fully believe it myself... but you can rest in the fact that I am not a spy." Sakura said nodding.<em>

_"Never would I turn away from Konoha."_

**"I've always regretted not going with you when you left Konoha!"**

_"Never."_

**1) "much more luster than me..."**  
><strong>Chapter 53 Sakura's Decision<strong>

**2) "I had fun testing your power..."**  
><strong>Chapter 49 Coward...!<strong>

**3) "I've always regretted..."**  
><strong>Chapter 483 Master and Student Reunited!<strong>

**Yaw! This is the next chapter! I had 50 some hits for the first chapter... but no reviews... or even alerts... If its bad... or confusing... -crys emoly- I...I UNDERSTAND WAAAAH! O^O**

**Naruto: uh... well we hope you enjoyed and CrazyNin owns nothing but the plot line.**

**CrazyNin OUT!**


	3. What Do I Do Now?

Chapter Three -What To Change?-

Sakura opened her eyes, wondering idly why her arm didn't hurt anymore.  
><em>'Oh right... I freaked out and saw everyone young again...'<em>

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.  
>"N-no way...I...this must be a genjutsu..." Sakura whispered.<br>_'But that would not be to That Man's taste. Sadistic, yes... but.'_

Sakura sat up looking around her old bedroom. Pail white walls, Pink curtains on the window that overlooked the neighbors small garden. Her closet was full of red dresses she had not worn since she started training with Tsunade.  
><em>'And now that I think if it, they're ugly as all hell too.'<em>

_'There's just no way He can get these details. Unless its one of those complicated Jutsu where my mind supplies everything...'_  
>Sakura rose her hands up into a seal and focused the right amount of chakra.<br>"KAI!" Sakura watched as her chakra pulsed around her, nothing changed. There wasn't even a ripple.

Sakura pushed the bed covers off her body and swung her legs over the side only to freeze when her feet didn't touch the ground.  
>"I...Impossible." She whispered. Feeling panic rip threw her body. She slid off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, flicking the lights on; coming to a crash at the sink. Sakura stared down at the white porcelain bowl, watching a drip of water from the faucet hit the drain in a calming rhythm.<p>

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Sakura slowly looked up.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Long pink hair. Wide green eyes.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Plump childish cheeks, and flawless skin.

DRIP. DRIP. DRIP.

The sound of the water seemed to echo and scream at her. Sakura could feel her self breathing harder, her mind unable to grasp just what she was seeing.  
>'Calm down. I'm hyperventilating.' her mind reasoned, however her body wasn't listening. Sakura's heart was beating wildly, and her pupils were dilating irregularly.<p>

"Genjutsu... genjutsu... genjutsu" Sakura whispered hoarsely, choking back a sob. "Its not real. Calm. Down." She commanded, slowly calming herself down. Sakura shut her eyes and replayed her last memory. Fighting That Man.  
>"Some sort of rip in space... that could lead me hear... or I could be dead and this is all a dream..." Sakura whispered to herself reluctantly looking at her reflection.<p>

It just seemed so... real.

"Lets see..." Sakura tore her eyes away from the mirror and instead took a closer look at her small bathroom. Everything was plain and in pale pink colors with splashes of mint green here and there. Just as she remembered.

Sakura said nothing and just stood up straight, making her way back into her room. She grabbed a book from her desk, It seemed to be a romance novel she didn't remember reading, or one bad enough that she never finished. In any case Genjutsu and dreams could never recreate words. Sure big words such as titles were easy, but small text tended to blend together.

Sakura took a deep breath. This would tell her. Genjutsu or dream. Genjutsu wouldn't let her open the book, while the dream would but she wouldn't be able to read anything. A simple but effective way to tell reality and dreams apart.

Which was why Sakura felt a tinge of fear course threw her body.

What if she could read the words?

_'Shut up and just open the book. No use worrying.'_ Sakura thought cracking the book open to a page in the middle of the book.

_"I could read it... I don't remember what it said, something about Kate never leaving her husband. I was too... shocked to really remember.." Sakura trailed off and laid her head in her hands, her elbow's propping them up. _  
><em>"I wish it was a dream... at least than none of this..." Sakura took a moment to gesture around her, "Wouldn't have happened. I mean aren't second chances meant to fix everything?" Sakura asked Ibiki, who had no change of expression.<em>  
><em>"I thought so... once I woke up from my faint of course...And then everything seemed to move so fast. Next thing I know-"<em>

"I am Rock Lee!" Konoha's future green beast said brightly, standing in a large Dojo like room. The academe students used it train in when it was winter, or if it was raining. Sakura had been in a daze all day, remembering things seconds before they happened. Actually to tell the truth she didn't remember much about before the forest of death. Everything seemed to be faded compared to that.

"I have introduced myself now, who are you?" Lee asked staring at Sasuke.  
>"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said it in that insufferable voice, holier-than-thou, the voice that had a faint echo of That Man behind it... It made Sakura what to punch him in the face a few hundred times, heal him, and then do it again.<p>

"As I suspected. I would like to challenge you! This years Rookie of the year!" Lee yelled going into his stance.  
>"Ugh! Its always about Sasuke! You have to fight ME FIRST!" Naruto shouted sprinting at Lee. Sakura sighed her minds eye already playing out what was about to happen. Lee would kick Naruto's ass, and than Sasuke's.<p>

True to her prediction Naruto flew into a wall after a few quick moves from Lee.  
>"Naruto you ok?" Sakura asked numbly making her way over to Naruto who ignored her and glared at Lee, his teeth grinding together. Sakura sighed and watched as Lee made quick work of Sasuke who tumbled to the ground with a thump. Sakura wasn't there to break his fall, but he also wasn't the rookie of the year for nothing. He managed to twist and land, skidding, on his knees. In fact Sakura was probably in the way last time.<p>

Sakura gave a huff, "Guys lets go. Exams are going to start." Sakura's voice was empty. It had been all day. She felt numb, everything was real. there WAS no other explanation. Sakura managed to drag Sasuke and Naruto away before Gai-Sensei could arrive and destroy brain cells... and cause people to go blind.

The thing was, Sakura mused, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. The realness. Part of her was thankful, the rest of her wished she had just died. She didn't want to relive everything. It wasn't as perfect as she remembered. Everything had, unfortunately been idolized in her mind.

"Ah, it seems you all entered. Good. If one of you had decided not to come, you would not have been able to enter." Kakashi said, leaning against the door that lead into the exam room. Sasuke grunted and Naruto shouted out "Dattabayo!" Kakashi glanced at Sakura but she couldn't force a smile, she just shrugged at looked away.

"Well don't die!" Kakashi said cheerfully with an eye crinkle, he opened the door and ushered Naruto and Sasuke threw. Sakura paused staring at the crowd of hopeful Genin.  
>"Sakura-Chan, if you don't want to take the exam..." Kakashi's hand rested on her shoulder.<br>_'If I don't take the exam... no That Man would just attack him somewhere else... at least I might be able to stop it if i take the exam.'_  
>"I made my choice...Kakashi...Sensei." Sakura winced at saying her teacher's name. She hadn't said it for so long... three years at least...<br>"Alright."

The first thing Sakura noticed, when she fully entered the exam room, was Ino hanging off Sasuke.

**"Sakura I am sorry to inform you that Ino Yamanaka has been killed in action."Tsunade said quietly. Sakura just closed her eyes.**  
><strong>"I understand. How... was she killed?" <strong>  
><strong>"Sasuke Uchiha...Team Ten ran into his team, engaged in battle. Ino didn't make it out."<strong>  
><strong>"I see."<strong>

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. Ino assumed it was her Sakura was glaring at.  
>"Why if it isn't Sakura, big ugly forehead as usual." Ino sneered, tightening her arms around Sasuke. Sakura didn't even twitch and turned away. Ino frowned at her ex-friend, her cold and unfeeling attitude automatically grating at the lively blond Yamanaka.<p>

"You guys are taking this test too? Don't die..." Shikamaru said walking over with his usual slouch and messy half hearted ponytail.  
>"Yahoo! Found you!" Kiba shouted, his furry hood up and Akamaru perched on top. Sakura stared at Akamaru for a moment, the small puppy who would later become a large dog.<br>"You guys too." Shikamaru groaned as Team Eight made their way over.  
>"I see, all nine of this year's rookies are taking the exam...Rookie Nine..." Shino trailed off as everyone stared at him.<br>_'So that's where we got the name... Funny how one little observation lasts a lifetime.'_ Sakura mused.

"You guys are just out of the academe right? Screaming like little school girls. This isn't a picnic." Kabuto said walking up.

Sakura saw red for a split second her killer intent rising, causing Naruto and Sasuke to stiffen next to her before she pulled it in and forced it under control.  
>"I'm Kabuto, but maybe you should look behind you, those Rain Ninja look ready to kill you." Kabuto said nodding toward a team of rain ninja.<p>

"Sakura-Chan are you alright?" Naruto asked ignoring Kabuto's warning, and effectively drawing everyone's attention.  
>"That killer intent..." Sasuke trailed off, eyes narrowing at Sakura. She didn't blame them for worrying of course, she had used her killer intent as a weapon in the future...past...? It wasn't too surprising it was just as strong as before ..latter? Anyway. Killer Intent was a form of a person's spirit chakra being forced outside the body. Her Physical chakra was...pitiful, but her spirit chakra was just as strong as ever.<p>

Everyone was silent waiting for an answer.  
>"You, Kabuto was it?" at his node Sakura glared at him. "Go away." Sakura's blunt request was met with shocked eyes.<br>"Excuse me?" Kabuto asked looking offended.  
>"You heard me. This test is every team for themselves. I don't need you messing with my team and getting us disqualified." Sakura sneered, killer intent leaking out once again.<p>

Kabuto... That Man's vessel for what? Half of the Third Ninja War? Kabutomaru or whatever name got tagged on him.  
>"I just want to help you rookies. I remember my first time-"<br>"This is your seventh right? What help can you be, when you have failed seven times." Sakura snapped, failing in keeping her emotions in check. Kabuto's eyes widened then narrowed.  
>"And how would you have known that?" Kabuto asked suspiciously.<br>"I'v heard about you. Your constant failure is something people like to talk about close to the chunin exams." Sakura scowled taking a step forward as the rest of the rookie nine stared in shock.

Kabuto rose his hands in the air in a, I give up, gesture.  
>"I'll just get out of your way than. I guess you won't have any need of my ninja info cards than." Sakura scowled as she realized he got Sasuke's attention once again.<br>"Ninja Info cards?" Sasuke asked stepping in front of Sakura.  
>"I have information on every competitor in this competition." Kabuto pulled out his deck of ninja info cards. "Any one in particular you would like to check up on?"<br>"Rock Lee. Sabaku No Garra." Sasuke said. Sakura stepped up next to Sasuke.  
>"Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said crossing her arms.<br>"Oi! Sakura-Chan why are you checking up on me?! We're on the same team!" Naruto yelled.  
>"I want to see if his information is realistic or if he's pulling our chains." Sakura lied smoothly, not even blinking an eyelash.<p>

Kabuto shrugged and pulled out three cards, surrounding them in chakra he took the first one.  
>"Ok, first we have Rock Lee, he's a year older than you guys. Mission history: 20 D-ranks and 12 C-ranks. His Sensei is Gai a taijutsu master and so Lee's taijutsu has improved greatly in the last year, other than that there's nothing impressive. Next is Sabaku No Garra. Mission history: 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank! Wow a B-rank as a genin that's impressive. Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much... but it seems as if he has returned from all his missions without a scratch!" Kabuto said handing Sasuke the two cards.<p>

"And last we have Naruto Uzumaki. Mission history: 10 D-ranks, 1 B-rank, and 1 A-rank! Wow that's even more impressive."  
>"You guys already got a B and A-rank!?" Kiba shouted. Naruto smirked and Sasuke shrugged too busy studying the two cards about Garra and Lee.<br>_'An A rank? Must have been that issue with the scroll of forbidden techniques or whatever. That wouldn't be on are cards anyway...'_  
>"Sensei is the famed copycat Kakashi!" Kabuto whistled. "This team is loaded, if it wasn't for Naruto being dead last. Two team mates were graduated top of class." Kabuto moved to slip his card back in his deck, but Sakura snatched it before he could.<br>"Hey!" a tinge a fear slipped in Kabuto's voice, and for good reason.

"I think I'll keep it if you don't mind. It doesn't feel right that you have information on my team mates. I would like mine and Sasuke's too." Sakura said sweet as honey. The card disappeared hidden in the folds of her clothes.

_"Which reminds me Ibiki-San. Naruto Uzumaki's ninja card." Sakura said flipping the red card on the table showing Naruto's grinning face._  
><em>"Naruto Uzumaki: Nine tails" Sakura read the tittle. Ibiki frowned and took the card. <em>  
><em>"That's an S-class secret." <em>  
><em>"Exactly."<em>

**And CUT! Not much of a cliffy, and I ended up betaing this one myself... so that is why the grammar leaves something to be desired. But I figured you guys wouldn't mind too much. Thank you Kimber for being my first Reviewer! I'm very sorry about the grammar. But I'll take your tip to heart.**

**And to everyone else... sorry about it being confusing. I am experimenting with something confusing... talking about the past in the past, when shes from the future... yeah...**

**Thanks to those who alerted, and even just clicked on this story of confusion. Remember I don't get payed writing this so reviews make my days shiny! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS~**

**Crazy nin out~**


	4. Test One: Mind Games

**Chapter 4**

**UWAH! REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you Anon, TeenageCrisis, Take Me To My Fragile Dreams, and Hecate-Aedonaea-Triformis! This update is for all my lovely readers who can ignore my horrible grammar and spelling long enough to enjoy this story! .!**

Sakura sighed as the sound of pencils and erasers on paper filled the classroom. Flipping over her own test she glanced down at the Jonin level questions. Looking threw them she scribbled down simple answers. It didn't really matter anyway, this test was a fake, the real test was seeing who could gather information without getting caught. Who could last the longest. Sakura looked down at the back of Naruto's head which was shaking slightly. Whatever. He made it through somehow.

About thirty minutes into the test Sakura felt something nudge her mind... Literally. It took Sakura exactly 50 seconds to completely shut her mind down and empty it of all thoughts other than, '_who's there?_' Her vision started to fade out, Someone else filling up her mind, taking over.

_"Man, Sakura's mind is completely...empty."_ A thought echoed.

_"...Ino?"_

_"Eh...Sakura...how can you...?"_

Sakura's mind materialized, in the shape of a plain white room, as Ino took over her physical body. Ino stood there eyes closed and Sakura looked around with a frown. The place was a white wall, completely empty. This usually implied brain damage of some sorts. In Sakura's case It was a mental defence. One that wouldn't last long against Ino.

_"Dude, what is this...It's just a bunch of doodles..._" Ino whispered to herself. Looking threw Sakura's eyes she saw the doodles and simple answers she had placed down on her paper.

_"I don't remember this happening last time..."_ Sakura said frowning and pressing a hand to her head to keep the thoughts out of the protective box Ino was wrapped around. Ino's eyes shot open and stared at Sakura in shock.  
><em>"H-How are you here... You should be suppressed."<em> Ino shouted accusingly.

Sakura just looked at her blankly, sadly.

**"Sakura I am sorry to inform you that Ino Yamanaka has been killed in action."Tsunade said quietly. Sakura just closed her eyes.**  
><strong>"I understand. How... was she killed?" <strong>  
><strong>"Sasuke Uchiha...Team Ten ran into his team, engaged in battle. Ino didn't make it out."<strong>  
><strong>"I see." <strong>  
><strong>"Sakura...I'm sorry..." Tsunade said quietly. Sakura felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. <strong>  
><strong>"Its all for the greater good. Her death will not be in vain." Sakura whispered eyes burning in anger and hate.<strong>

Sakura gasped as the memory shoved itself into the room, a red slash in the wall signifying the disturbance.  
>Ino blinked in confusion, <em>"What...What was that?!"<em>  
><em>"Get out of my mind Ino. NOW!"<em> Sakura shouted holding her head, keeping the memories from the empty box. She could feel them ripping away, trying to take over, to drag her back to the past. Ino looked around in panic as the room seemed to be getting smaller. Red started to push through.

_"I SAID GET OUT!"_

**"Oh but I know you want me hear... So close to you, ****_Dear_**** Sa-ku-ra."**

_"Get out."_ Sakura whimpered as Sasuke materialized in the room. Ino watched in horror and fascination.  
><em>"Sasuke...Kun?"<em> Ino asked wondering why the raven haired boy was so much... older.

"You know you could never kill me. I was always too close to you heart." Sasuke whispered walking closer to Sakura placing his hand against his katana.  
><strong>"But you know... I never had any qualms about killing you."<strong> Sasuke whispered in her ear.

_"Sakura! What's going on?! Stop it Sasuke-Kun!"_ Ino yelled running and pushing the older man away... only to go threw him.

_"What...? A memory?_" Ino asked staring at her hands. She turned around seeing Sasuke disappear only to take the white room away with him.

Inos eyes widened as Sakura's mind became a war zone. Memories fighting in cold hearted battle. Screams filled the air, death was all that lay.

_"Ino...Get out of my mind BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"_ Sakura screamed standing strait short pink hair waving in the wind, body ripped, cut, bloody...Destroyed.

Just then a hand ripped through her chest. A man stood behind her with long black hair and evil yellow eyes. Ino screamed pushing herself out of Sakura's mind, with as much force as she could.

_**"Die"**_

Ino screams filled the small class room as the blond clutched at her head, tears streaming down her face.

"INO!?" Shikamaru yelled standing up and rushing over to his teammate.

Ino was screaming out nonsense but Sakura's name was easily picked out. The pinkett just silently looked down at her paper.

The chunins helping with the test eventually managed to pull Ino out, causing the team to be disqualified. Everyone else was staring at Sakura in confusion and shock.

"Next time don't mess with my mind. " Sakura whispered loud enough for all to hear.

_"So that's what happened..." Ibiki murmured. "When I checked her mind it was ripped up a bit with trauma. That also explains why I only saw white in your mind."_  
><em>"Tsunade showed me the technique... But... Ino was very close to me...I had a hard time keeping all the memories out. The future Ino knew everything that happened in that battle field. my subconscious saw no reason to hide it all from her." Sakura said quietly placing her head in her hands. <em>  
><em>"Heh, The future messed up the past...Ironic isn't it... The future was supposed to save the past...That's how it usually goes...right?"<em>

END! Again a thank you to all who read and faved or alerted! I love you all!~ So review, constructive criticism, and all that good stuff. My excuse to why this is so late...Well I'll think about it... ;D

NARUTO: :O *MASHES THE CAPS BUTTON*

Kakashi: CrazyNin was lost on the road of life...


	5. Uchiha Compound: Start of the End

Chapter 5 -Uchiha Compound-

"All of those who stayed...Pass." Ibiki deadpanned. Naruto made a low keening sound of disbelief and confusion.

_'One step closer...'_ Sakura thought watching as everyone threw a ruckus and asked questions on why. Halfway threw Ibiki's explanation the window broke open, two kunai impaling on the wall unfurling a banner stating, "CONGRATS MAGGOTS!"

A ball of brown dashed threw the open window and proceeded to pose.  
>"Ankos the name! And your next test is in training ground 44! Lets go!" and with that Anko was out the other window leaving a room full of speechless kids. Ibiki pushed aside the banner and walked out from behind it.<br>"YOU HEARD HER OR DO YOU WANT TO FAIL!? YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR TO PREPARE!" Ibiki shouted spurring the kids out of the room.

Sakura found Naruto and Sasuke once everyone was gone.  
>"Um... what are we supposed to prepare for?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. Sasuke hned.<br>"It should be some kind of survival test." Sakura said feigning a thoughtful look.  
>"Oh! So we should get weapons and stuff!"<p>

Sakura remembered that last time they had just separated and rested up. This time she wanted to make sure they had everything they could use.

That Man was in there...

"More than likely we will spend several days trapped in a set area pit against every other team in the exams... It might kinda be like Kakashi's bell test... In any case we need anything that can help. Traps, weapons, blank scrolls, rations...um... medical supplies..." Sakura trailed off looking at Naruto and Sasuke expectantly.

"Um... I have pranking traps...If I switch out the pranking part and replace everything with sharp pointy objects I can make traps!" Naruto said grinning brightly only for the grin to drop several seconds latter.  
>"I don't have sharp things..."<br>"Dobe. Leave gathering the weapons to me." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Good. I'll get the food and medical supplies..." Sakura said. "Lets all meet up-"  
>"We can get everything we need from the Uchiha armory. Medical things as well. Come on." Sasuke said stalking off.<br>"Fine pants." Sakura muttered under her breath. Naruto just bounded after Sasuke like the hyper ball of orange he is.

As the team neared the abandoned compound Sakura felt a headache coming on. Gritting her teeth she fought it off and concentrated on Naruto who was chattering listlessly.

Sakura saw shadows move, figures fighting before fading back into shadow...This was where the Third Shinobi War started...

**Sakura and Naruto couldn't believe their eyes as dead Uchiha raged through the village, slaughtering anyone who happened to be in their way. **  
><strong>"Where are they coming from?!" Naruto yelled before slamming a rasengan threw a headless body that had come too close. Sakura glared at the small army of Uchihas that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The air had the smell of upturned dirt and rotting flesh.<strong>

**"Naruto! Alert Lady Tsunade about this, I think I know where they're coming from! Make sure she sends a back up team to the Uchiha district!" Sakura ordered bounding away before Naruto could switch roles with her.**

_**'Sasuke...why?'**_

"Sakura! Snap out of it! we're here..." Naruto watched as Sakura came back. His big blue eyes watched in concern. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, not for the first time that day... It was almost as if Sakura had been replaced by another woman...  
>"Sorry Naruto...Just really stressed..." Sakura looked up. They were in front of a nice sized building that had a large Uchiha symbol painted on it. Sasuke grunted and opened the door. Inside it looked like a secretary's room. He lead them to one of the many doors and opened it revealing a rather dark stare well.<p>

"Come on." Sasuke grunted leading his team down turning on the lights as they went. Once at the bottom they were shown a well lit room full of weapons. Any weapon one could ever want and then some.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled in awe racing around looking at the swords and odd weapons displayed on the walls and then the literal crates of every kind of shuriken and kunai ever created.  
>"Holly mother of night..." Sakura uttered in awe as well. If the village had known of this hoard during the war the weapon shortage could have been easier to handle.<p>

"Hn. Take whatever you can use." The way Sasuke said that, as if she couldn't use any of it. Suppressing a scowl she went to the crates finding the shuriken and kunai much better balanced than the standard academy ones she had been given when she had graduated. Refilling up on them and getting rid of the crappy ones, she pulled out her storage seal she had got from her fathers old shinobi gear.

"WOH! ANBU GEAR!" Naruto yelled in pure jubilation pulling out the white armor from the boxes.  
>"Wonderful." Sakura practically purred moving over to inspect the gear... most of it was damaged or broken, some of it was stained red... but this could give them an edge...<br>"Here, Naruto, put this on under your jacket." Sakura handed him a fairly undamaged peace of chest armor. Naruto obliged excited and she helped him strap it on.

She found a couple more helpful pieces like a shoulder guard that could be worn and hidden by Sasuke, his long collar being perfect. she found some anbu black shoes, too big, and couple masks. However, those not in anbu weren't supposed to have anbu things.

"Looks like that's all..." Sakura said with a frown stuffing the rest of the useless things back in the box.  
>"What about you Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with a frown. "You need some armor too!"<br>"And where would I hide it? I am wearing a skin tight dress."_ 'I had nothing else shinobi worthy. Urgh'_ Sakura thought a frown forming on her face.

"...My bro- one of my family members had some things that might be better than...that." Sasuke said awkwardly looking away. Sakura stared at him in shock... on one hand it would feel really creepy wearing something Itachi had worn... on the other it could give her a hand in killing That Man...On a third, slightly pointless hand, did he just insult her? Sakura pondered on being insulted or not but just let it go, having him offer Itachi's things was probably a big step for him. Still creepy though.

"Um, that would be great...I think." Sakura said with a forced smile. Sasuke just scowled. He took one last look around and picked up a black pouch.  
>"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously reaching for it only for Sasuke to move it out of his reach.<br>"The medic supplies."  
>"Oh good!" Sakura said grabbing the pouch before Sasuke could pull it away from her too. Opening it she was not disappointed. There was a good array of things. Pouches of pills, a few antidotes to common poisons, and some thread.<p>

Feeling hopeful for the first time she had come back she followed Sasuke to the head clan house.

**"Inu Tora Ryu O-Ushi Uma Tori Inu Usagi Ryu Nezumi Hebi-" The chanting stopped as Sakura landed lightly on the roof overlooking the Uchiha graveyard. **  
><strong>"You came." A dark figure whispered low enough that Sakura had to strain to hear.<strong>

**A single red eye looked up at her and Sakura felt her heart beat faster and her breath hitch in her throat before forcing it to come back in even calm control.**  
><strong>"You thought it was Him. So sorry to disappoint, Sa ku ra-Chan." The masked man drew out her name in a way that made her sick, bile rising up from her stomach. <strong>  
><strong>"Madara." Sakura bit out eyes turning cold and hard. "What are you doing here?!" She snapped. The masked man gave a low chuckle letting it grow into full blown laughter. <strong>  
><strong>"Isn't it obvious?!" Madara's pupil dilated and the tomos in his sharingan spun wildly. He threw his arms out and laughter bubbled from behind his orange mask.<strong>  
><strong>"THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END!"<strong>

"SAKURA-CHAN! Come on! Snap out of it!" Naruto yelled sighing in relief as the glassy look faded from her teal eyes.  
>"Sorry Naruto I guess i'm just stre-"<br>"Stressed. How many times are you going to use that excuse? What's wrong. " Sasuke snapped glaring. "You don't think I wouldn't have noticed? You keep spacing out, you don't...fangirl...when you should have fangirled." Sasuke snarled.

_'Oh mother of Haruno think!'_

"You refuse to look at me and when you do you look ready to kill me in cold blood. You notice things you shouldn't...Who are you?" Sasuke finished his analysis with the activation of his sharingan. Sakura had to force herself to keep the horror of that eye from taking over her emotions.

"You think I have time to fangirl over you?! We are in the middle of a life and death situation. After the Zabuza and Haku mission you think I want to waste our lives, because I was too naive to help and instead watched on the sidelines cheering you on? Well Uchiha, not everything revolves around you. Not to mention I didn't graduate second in class for nothing! my strength may not be physical but my mind is far stronger than yours!" Sakura grit her teeth fighting off tears...It seemed her younger self was more prominent than expected. Sasuke blinked in surprise his sharingan flickering off.  
>"TEME YOU MADE SAKURA-CHAN CRY! I'LL KILL YOU!"<br>"Stop Naruto. Its fine... Lets just get the stuff." Sakura said tiredly. Naruto sent one last glare at Sasuke and they went inside the large house.

The house was not dusty as she had fact, something clicked into place explaining...Why...  
>"S-Sasuke-Kun... Do you still live here?" Sakura asked dread creeping its way up her spine.<br>"...Hn."

"Oh god... Sasuke.."

_"Why didn't anyone move him? Who's fucking bright idea was it to leave a seven year old boy in a place where at every turn, he sees the ghosts of his dead, sorry, murdered family? Did it ever occur to anyone that it would eventually drive him insane? That it would remind him every day of his self appointed task to kill his brother?" Sakura snarled struggling against the bonds that held her to the interrogation chair. _  
><em>"Damn it! DAMN IT!" Sakura screamed fighting to get out. <em>  
><em>"Calm down or we will make you." Ibiki commanded sharply. Sakura took a shaky breath fighting to control her body. <em>  
><em>"Hmph. Than I offered Sasuke a place to stay..."<em>

"Sasuke... Once this is all over... You can move... My parents have a empty guest room-"  
>"No." Sasuke growled shooting a glare at Sakura who backed down and didn't push it. They went up to the second floor where the bedrooms were.<br>"This is Itach- His room, he was about your size... before..."  
>"Ok. Thank you. You and Naruto should eat something. I'll grab whatever I can use." Sakura said softly. Sasuke stiffly nodded and dragged Naruto downstairs.<p>

Honestly Sakura was surprised Sasuke had even offered to take them to the compound, much less offering Itachi's things. Sure anything was better than the constricting dress she had on now... however it seemed a little too convenient. Perhaps, whatever power sent her here wanted her to succeed.

With that thought in mind, she slowly opened the door wincing at the soft squeaking noise. Once she had fully revealed the room, she took a good look around, curious to see what kind of boy Itachi had been before he went insane.  
>The room was clean and organised. It seemed that everything had a place, and a couple layers of dust. As if no one had entered the room since the massacre. Sakura closed the door behind her, knowing that if Sasuke came in and looked inside it would reopen any of the mental wounds he had managed to close.<p>

The first place Sakura searched was the closet. Sliding the door open she revealed several simple shinobi outfits, much like Sasuke's only black rather than blue, and a couple of anbu outfits without the armor part. There was one Jonin outfit and one formal kimono. Sakura pulled out the anbu pants and dug around for a shirt without the Uchiha symbol.

Finding a plain black shirt in the back of the closet Sakura sighed. It would need a bit of changing and fixing... It was too baggy to actually be of use without getting in the way. Digging around coughing when dust suddenly puffed into her face she found a pile of folded metal mesh.

"Jackpot!" she crowed grabbing it like it was treasure. Mesh was too expensive and Sakura's civilian mother couldn't afford it. Well the moral of the story was she now had mesh where she had none before.

Looking around Itachi's room the only personal item being a picture of him, Sasuke, and who she assumed was their mother. Digging around in Itachi's night stand she found sisters and a box of safety pins. Sakura snipped off the too long sleeves of the shirt and then the bottom so it would cover what needed to be covered, she made a couple of mistakes which she fixed with the safety pins. She wasn't any good at sewing anything but flesh anyway.

The pants were surprisingly snug and the mesh shirts were skin tight. The shirt was still a little baggy but not enough that it would be in the way. Sakura stared down at her stomach tracing a faded white line...

"It stayed... Like a reminder... Sasori..." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. It was faded enough that no one should see it... And if they did well... It was a training practice gone wrong. Never mind the fact being skewered with a sword would have killed her at this age and day.

Sakura found Itachi's anbu armor and strapped the shin guards under her pants and pulled on the metal plated gloves. It would be all she could wear without people noticing. Taking one last look around the room and feeling chills crawl up her spine Sakura left trying hard not to think about how many people Itachi had probably killed wearing these clothes...

After all her hands weren't exactly clean either.

**END! Tee hee! I made this extra long! I was planning to end it when Sakura and Ibiki were talking but I was like "I still feel like writing so i'll write more about the compound rather then skip to the test. Sides it gives the perfect time for Sakura to get out of the ugly red dress**

**And sorry If I rambled. I'm trying to put off how close to the end i'm getting! Once she fights Orochimaru... It might just be the end of the story! Anyway don't expect a bad ass fighting scene in the next chapter... I'm not very good at fights Tee hee!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. The Second Test

Chapter 6 -The Second Test-

_**Warning: No longer following Canon xD**_

**Edit Notice: I have re-uploaded all the chapters. There are no significant changes to the plot. Except for one sentience change in chapter one since it contradicted my ending. Otherwise it was just basic grammar and story flow. Enjoy.**

Recap: Sakura found Itachi's anbu armor and strapped the shin guards under her pants and pulled on the metal plated gloves. It would be all she could wear without people noticing. Taking one last look around the room and feeling chills crawl up her spine Sakura left trying hard not to think about how many people Itachi had probably killed wearing these clothes...

After all her hands weren't exactly clean either.

Sakura stood outside the forest gates, her head starting to pound and sweat starting to trickle into her eyes.

_'I need to stay calm and rational. I never had anytime to bring this body up to par with Orochimaru... but if I can just stop him long enough to keep Sasuke from being bit... Then... Then everything will work out fine.'_ Sakura thought.

The gate suddenly rose and Sakura clenched her fists.  
><em>'Just keep him away.'<em>

"Alright! Lets go kick some ass!" Naruto cheered marching into the forest. Sasuke just huffed and followed.  
><em>'I can do this.'<em>

The three leaped into the trees. They kept up a speed everyone easily held, until they found a small clearing to stop and make a game plan.  
>"So what first?" Naruto asked.<br>_'We can't beat Orochimaru in a fair fight... We need an ambush.. and the closer to the tower that we are, the easier it should be to get help if something goes wrong...'_

"I say we lay an ambush close to the tower. Wait for someone with there scrolls. Anyone who comes our way will then have both scrolls. We won't need to fight without knowing whether or not they have the right scroll. An added bonus is we can make are way to the tower without running into anyone right away. Keep the upper hand. Once we have a scroll the tower is already close by." Sakura said nodding to herself.

Naruto's eyes shined, "Wow Sakura-Chan! You're so smart!"  
>"Why so close to the beginning. Nobody will be coming through for a few days yet." Sasuke snapped. "It would be faster to find a weak team and take them out."<p>

"Sasuke. We are the weak team." Sakura said bluntly. Naruto opened his mouth-  
>"Don't. Yell. Think about it. We are rookies. We are good, but in straightforward strength you guys can barely make it out without being half dead. BUT" Sakura raised her hand stopping Naruto or Sasuke from saying anything.<br>"Nobody should be expecting the rookies to plan. To surprise and take out opponents that otherwise would be much much stronger. That is how we win. We disappear, wait, surprise, and win." Sakura stared at them.

"So... are you guys with me?" Sakura asked quietly praying to whatever god was up there, be it that masochist god Jashin, or some kind goddess, whoever.  
>"We will do it your way." Sasuke said shrugging.<br>"Wait what? But were so awesome! No team could stand up to me! Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage! I don't wanna wait~" Naruto wilted and Sakura couldn't help the small grin that floated to her face.  
>"Don't worry Naruto-Chan~ It will be like setting up for your pranks! They won't even see it coming." Sakura grinned when Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.<p>

"Come On lets go." Sasuke said jumping up into the trees.  
>"Right" Sakura and Naruto said just as a huge gust of wind and chakra blew them off there feet.<p>

_"I should have known! I should have remembered how fast that bastard moved! Damn it!" Sakura clenched her teeth and gripped the table feeling it crack._  
><em>"Calm down." Ibiki said frowning. Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed in her seat trying hard to keep her head in the game. She had to tell them. They needed to know what That Man did. Before they locked her up for good. Not that she would let that happen.<em>

"Shit!" Sakura yelled as her torso slammed into a tree with a sick thump. The wind stopped and Sakura crawled up onto her feet heart pounding wildly. "It was not this soon!...Was it?" Sakura shook her head and pulled on her chakra. While her body may be weak and sore her chakra was still strong. Sakura glanced around and spotted Sasuke climbing to his feet. She ran over helping him up and looking for Naruto.  
>"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke snapped brushing himself off.<br>"I don't know." Sakura muttered frowning as silence fell around them. The bushes behind Sasuke rustled causing Sasuke and Sakura to jump away and pull out kunai.

Naruto jumped out frowning and pulling a twig out of his hair. Sasuke relaxed slightly and Sakura frowned, something niggled in the back of her head.  
>"Guys where did that wind come from?" Naruto asked innocently, Sasuke shrugged.<br>"Someone stronger than us. It was an A rank wind ninjutsu." Sakura said frowning at Naruto who hummed.  
>"Dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him expectantly.<p>

Instantly all alarms went off in Sakura's head and she walked up to Naruto and slammed her fist across his face. Naruto shouted in pain, his body enveloped in smoke. A figure darted out and landed on a tree branch a little ways away. "Interesting. I had marked you off as useless but perhaps not." A raspy voice whispered. Chills ran up Sakura's spine and she faced the Man who had terrorized her for years.  
>"Orochimaru." She hissed glaring up at the grass woman. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly and a thoughtful look flitted across his face.<br>"Sakura-Chan." He hissed, shock numbed her body as Orochimaru laughed.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where is Naruto?" Sasuke snapped glaring up at the Sanin.  
>"Sasuke-Kun, why don't you ask your little time traveler?" Orochimaru burst out in a fit of laughter and Sakura clenched her teeth.<br>"So you came back too." Sakura muttered. "Sasuke! Naruto is west fourteen miles. Help him. I'll hold off Orochimaru. Don't wait for me. Get to the tower and find help."  
>"No. You can't take him on alone." Sasuke snarled.<br>"Sasuke get your pride out of your ass and do as I say! He doesn't want me. He wants you. Now go!" Sakura yelled her killing intent flowing into the air, thick and heavy. Orochimaru just watched on, amusement shining in his eyes.

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment before nodding and backing up. He disappeared into the foliage leaving her with the Snake Sannin. Sakura took a deep breath and made the first move shoving chakra into her muscles. She landed on the same branch as Orochimaru and planted her fist into his stomach. Just like she expected he turned into mud and Sakura was already pushing herself off the tree branch as kunai sailed past her head.

"You know, Sakura-Chan, I was completely surprised when I woke up as the Kazekage. However, it all worked out once I figured it out. I must thank you for bringing me with you. Now I can fix my mistakes." Orochimaru said leaning against another tree staring down at her with his yellow eyes.  
>"How did you take waking up to live another nightmare?" He asked laughing as Sakura snarled clenching her fists.<p>

_'I'm not fast enough... not strong enough... even with my chakra I am no where near his level. Even before I could barely hold my own against him. I just need to hold him off. If he can't have Sasuke then I already stopped the nightmare.'_  
>Sakura threw as many kunai combinations she could pull out of her mind, but he batted them away without any trouble. She could see she was losing and Orochimaru was losing interest.<p>

"You are really boring and quite useless now, aren't you?" Orochimaru sighed batting away another set of kunai. Sakura refused to raise to the bait and reached for more kunai or shuriken. Only to grope around in an empty pouch. Orochimaru's mouth twisted into a smile much too wide for his face and he jumped down landing in front of Sakura who moved back but Orochimaru proved he was faster by grabbing her arm and pulling her forward, throwing her off balance as she struggled to twist her body into a position to hit him-

Her head ached when she came to. A cold rag was on her forehead and she could hear fevered breathing beside her. Sakura could hear muffled yelling that sounded like Naruto. Sakura sat up and glanced down beside her. Sasuke was laying on his back sweat rolling off his body and groans of pain falling from his lips.

Naruto let out a scream.

Sakura saw the black mark on Sasuke's neck.

Someone else was screaming but Sakura could hardly hear it over the beating of her own heart. Sasuke twitched his neck straining... the curse mark darkening... Sakura reached out her hand glowing green resting it over his head...

"I won't let it happen again."

_"So thats... how he died."_  
><em>"Yes. Now are you going to let me go?"<em>  
><em>"No. You will remain here until we are sure your telling the truth and you are no danger to the people of the village."<em>  
><em>"I see..." Sakura leaned back into her chair staring up at the ceiling. "But... I...I don't want to live anymore. Not in this nightmare... I can't change anything now..."<em>  
><em>Ibiki blinked and glanced at the young pink haired girl with old green eyes.<em>  
><em>"Its time for me to rest now." Sakura said finding peace in the fact that she did change one thing. The ability to ever get Sasuke's eyes.<em>

_"What are you saying?" Ibiki asked suspiciously eyes narrowing. _  
><em>"You know the nice thing about being a medic nin, Ibiki-San?" Sakura asked instead. Ibiki stayed silent as Sakura let out a deep sigh.<em>  
><em>"The ability to control any organs in the body. Including the brain." Ibiki was too late once he realized what she meant. Her eyes had dimmed and her chest had already stopped rising.<em>

Sakura opened her eyes staring at the slightly pink tinted ceiling. She sat up and glanced around. The room was covered in stuffed animals and toys.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked out loud looking down at her impossibly small hands.  
>"Its not fair...why...why..." She sniffed closing her eyes and laying back down.<p>

"I'm back."

**END! Yay. It took forever, but you all can take a guess as to what she does now. I had to end it somewhere since I'm working on a different story now... or a lot of different stories. I do hope you enjoyed this story and if anyone cares to continue where I left off go on, be my guest. Let me know so I can read it~**


End file.
